Bardock
On-Screen Appearance Saiyan Ship TBA Special Attacks Neutral B: Full Power Energy Wave Bardock shots a fully-powered Energy Wave from the palm (27%). Side B: Ki Blast Bardock shots a energy wave from his hand (14%). Up B: Flight Same Down B: Flash Spirit Bardock elbows the opponent in the face (11%), he then kicks the opponent (7%) away and then shoots a Full Power Energy Wave at them, inflicting great damage (20%). Final Smash: Final Spirit Cannon Bardock says "I'll blow you away!" as he puts his hand forward and charges a blue energy sphere. Then, he shouts "This ends now!" as he draws his arm back, and then he brings his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage (145%). = KOSFX KOSFX1: NOOO! KOSFX2: GAAAH Star KOSFX: KAKAROT! Screen KOSFX: How! Taunts Up: Heh heh! I'm gonna send you all to hell! Sd: It's up to me... I'm... I'm gonna change the future! Dn: This will Change Everything! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "I may be a low-class warrior, but I'm still a Saiyan! Don't you dare underestimate me!" Victory 2: "Hmph. Well, it looks like I'm in a whole different league than you." Victory 3: "You weren't even worth the fight, you weakling." Victory 4: (Only Against Frieza) You're days of Tirane is over Forever! Lose/Clap: (Looking Angry) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Bardock displays personality traits fairly typical of Saiyans. He is somewhat cocky, loves fighting, and will kill in cold blood. He has a laid-back and fearless personality (which he passed onto his son, Goku), as evidenced by him and his crew accepting missions that baffle even Frieza's elite soldiers, and his taking responsibility in confronting Frieza alone. He is a highly capable tactician in battle, able to perceive the situation at hand and act accordingly with it, as shown from his ability to out-maneuver Frieza's men. However, unlike a typical Saiyan, most having little care for comrades, Bardock deeply cares for the members of his team, and is enraged after finding them killed on planet Meat, particularly Tora during their last conversation. Until the Kanassan's gift of foresight begins changing his life, Bardock thinks fairly little of himself being a father, and so he generally does not acknowledge his newborn son Kakarot except when the child is a topic of conversation among his platoon, and when he begins experiencing visions of an up-and-coming Kakarot. Bardock was famous for his bravery even among the Saiyans. He notably showed his bravery when he saw his impending doom; instead of fleeing for his own life, he chose to stay behind and fight to the deat Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol 4 Star Dragon Ball Victory Music Dragon Ball Z SSF2 0.9b Victory Theme Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pallette Swaps * Trivia *Bardock and Krillin both have the Same Voice actor Video